Sibling Bonds
by Ilovebooks1234
Summary: Things get heated within the Parr family over the newest law, which scares Jack-Jack into tears. Violet finds herself in the position to comfort her youngest brother. One-shot


**Disclaimer: ** I do not, nor shall I ever, own The Incredibles franchise. I do not gain anything out of this. The plot was created by Crafordbrian17, I only wrote it for them.

* * *

A shout of irritation broke through the quiet conversation that permeated the room from the tv, the volume set on low. A couple sitting on the couch looked on in amusement, as their blonde haired boy jumped up from his sitting position on the floor with a pout and pointed at his older sister.

"You're cheating!"

A board game sat in between the two siblings. The sister, her dark hair pulled back by a headband, matched the heated glare that was set upon her. A giggle not too far off from the side and the sound of a rattle made the young girl aware of their littlest sibling right next to her.

"Why is that always your response when you're losing, Dash?" The sister kept her voice even, trying to keep from reacting on her own annoyance.

Dash only huffed and crossed his arms, haughtily.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have to react this way, if you didn't stop cheating, Violet!"

"I am not cheating. It's not my fault that you're just terrible at this game."

"Why you—!"

"Kids, quiet down. We don't need a super-powered fight in our new living room." A burly man, their father, scolded distractedly when his wife elbowed him in the side. The woman cuddling into him rolled her eyes and sighed, before returning her attention to the news that they had set on the tv. What was being spoken of worried her.

A new law was currently in the works to be passed. Ever since the trouble with Screenslaver, the public had been both for and against supers. Many were interested in the newly returned allowance for naturally powered individuals to fight crime; probably since the old illegality of supers caused an inspiration of many superhero-based stories and movies to come out. Others, probably also because of these stories and shows, were apprehensive to the return of supers and wished for appeasement. Those that saw the negatives on allowing supers their hero rights back, wished for the superheroes to give up their secret identities and sign a contract that stated what they could and could not do in any given situation. Like overly-powered cops.

Now she could see how it would be comforting to those at the mercy of super individuals, to know who was saving them and how; but what about the safety of the super? Revealing the identity of a super would cause ones loved ones to be in danger. Extra rules on the do's and don'ts could also potentially harm the victim and the hero's trying to save them. The conflict within the woman caused her to turn to her husband.

"Honey, what do you feel about the new potential law?"

Bob broke his gaze from the tv to focus on his wife.

"Well... it makes sense. It ensures that the citizens have a better understanding of what's going on and who it is that's saving them. Maybe it's a good thing? It definitely takes off the burden of keeping a secret identity."

Helen pushed away a bit from his side and shifted to better face him. Fear for the potential endangerment of her family bringing a frown onto her face.

"That's kind of what worries me. The whole... identity out in the open. There's a reason we don't reveal who we are. It could harm those closest to us; our kids."

Both parents turned to view their children, two of which were making rude faces at each other over their game and one that had found entertainment in the form of stackable rings. However, instead of stacking them, their youngest found more joy in chewing on them.

"Alright, point taken. But surely there will be something set in place to help better handle situations like that?" Bob gave his wife a hopeful smile.

"Somehow I doubt it. A super powered individual, in this case five, needing help in saving themselves; you really think an NSI would worry?"

"I don't think you're giving non-supers enough credit. We're human too! I think you're allowing past mistakes to get a hold of you."

"And you haven't before? Or have you forgotten the many times that you've gone out as a vigilante, to relive your glory days? How many times you grew angry with the anti-superhero law and the citizens who eagerly allowed it to be set in place? And let's not forget about Syndrome, a clear example of what happens when an NSI figures out a hero's identity. Shouldn't you be as suspicious as me? This could easily be used against us!"

Both parents had moved off the couch, tense and firm. Emotions were beginning to run high.

By now Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack had become aware of their parents' disagreement and had hesitantly stopped in their play.

"Mom...?" Dash's eyes flitted between both figures of his parents, as he hesitantly took a step forward.

"Dad...?" Violet's hands had clenched into fists, unconsciously becoming semi-transparent. The young teen was tense and prepared to stand up from her where she sat.

Jack-Jack, despite not even a toddler yet, could feel the tension rising in the room and shivered; the ring that he held in his hand had dropped from his grip.

The parents seemed too invested in their argument to have noticed, yet, the change in their children.

"Syndrome was a COMPLETELY different case and you know it!" Bob's broad shoulders raised defensively, his head had turned upward in response to his wife stretching herself taller. "He was a product of a situation that I could have been better handled and his own actions in response, which has nothing to do with this. There will be an adjustment period, but you can't possibly believe that we're just going to be left in the dust. What about the relocation act? The government still helped out in giving us new names and safer places to live."

"Something we wouldn't have had to do if non-supers didn't put us into hiding in the first place. I can't believe you're actually defending this, I thought this would worry you more!"

"I AM WORRIED!" The burly man finally hollered, no longer able to keep a rein on his emotions.

"YOU DON'T SEEM LIKE IT!"

"WELL MAYBE I'M TRYING TO FIND A POSITIVE IN A POTENTIALLY BAD SITUATION."

"WHAT POSITIVE?!"

Dash and Violet had moved before they had even registered it, both making it their mission to try and settle down the situation; Unfortunately, their efforts only managed to get them included into the mess. All four voices had raised, hands being flung around in an attempt to seem like their points had more meaning. The fight had, for the time being, left them unaware of the youngest family member, who's eyes had begun to water.

Jack-Jack's breathing had become uneven, with little breathy hiccups breaking through. He had brought himself up, wobbly, onto his two legs and began to move in the closest direction away from the fight; the backyard. Although his speedy movements had tripped him up a bit and he had found himself on hands and knees, crawling. Tears now streaming down his face and his hiccups starting to escalate into simpers, he reached the glass sliding door. The baby had no hindrance in phasing himself out of the living room and outside.

Violet, who was still verbally determined —like the others— to be right, had taken a quick glance in the direction of her youngest sibling and had halted her side of the arguement in fright. Jack-Jack wasn't there.

"Guys..." Violet glanced uneasily around the room, before returning her gaze to her arguing family. "Guys, I think Jack-Jack is gon—"

She gasped and jumped back when Dash had zoomed in front of her, nearly stepping on her toes. Her lips pursed and her shoulders tensed, eyes narrowing as she took in the scene; the yelling and the flailing limbs. What had they even been fighting about again? She wasn't certain if her family even remembered, the words coming out of their mouths sounded like gibberish when all voiced together.

They weren't going to listen to her, she needed something... drastic. Her gaze focused on the clean pans drying on the side of the sink.

With one last glance at the argument, Violet was quick to run over and grab a pan; she gave out a small grunt, having miscalculated how heavy it was. It didn't deter her in the slightest and she moved into a more open area of the living room.

She held the pan in front of her, arms shaky but as straight as she could get them. She was trying to gauge the distance and better her aim. Once satisfied, the young teen brought back the pan over one shoulder and adjusted her footing; she almost looked like a batter preparing to hit.

With a yell she threw the pan with all her might.

The almost war-cry from his oldest child, startled Bob out of his rant. The whistling of an object cutting through air brought his attention in the direction of the connected kitchen. Wide-eyed and with a cry of flabbergasted fright, the man leaned back just in time for a pan, of all things, to whip right past him —nearly clipping his nose, it was so close— and whacking into the wall with a loud clang.

The Parr family, now deathly silent, looked on with stupefied expressions at the indent that now marred their wall and the innocent looking frying pan laying on their couch. Bob, Helen, and Dash allowed their focus to slowly drift from the item that had nearly bashed into the man of the house's head and to the fourteen-year-old that had wielded it.

The minute their eyes located Violet, they froze. The expression that she bore on her face was the stuff of nightmares, in a way only a teenage girl could make. Her chest heaved from the effort it took to throw the pan and she had bent her knees in a semi-crouch, her arms and shoulders tense and stiff.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"

Her words made the three flinch and glance at each other with confused worry.

"BECAUSE YOU JUST COULDN'T SEEM TO FIND IT IN YOURSELVES TO STOP, YOU DIDN'T NOTICE THAT JACK-JACK IS GONE. WHERE? I DON'T KNOW BUT I'M GOING TO FIND OUT."

This made them feel worse and had set it upon themselves to look for their youngest member. At least, they would have had Violet not stopped them.

"No! I will find him. You all can just sit there and think about what you've done." To the girl's surprise her parents and Dash seemed to have been guilty enough to follow through with her words; all of them taking a seat onto the couch, like children in time-out. Her mother seemed to still have enough sense about her to turn off the tv that had been left running. "Good... now if you'll excuse me, I've got a baby to find."

Violet had turned to make her way into the wider room just left of their tinier living room only to be stopped by a gesture from her father.

"Uh, Vi... Jack-Jack seems to like the backyard the most. He's— He's probably out there." Bob rubbed the back of his head with a sigh.

With a nod, the girl sharply twisted around on her heels and made her way outside.

The minute her feet hit the wood of the patio and the glass door behind her was firmly shut, Violet's eyes took in the seemingly tranquil backyard; a far cry from the chaos she had to endure only moments before.

"Jack-Jack?" Her voice rang out, causing her to almost regret breaking the peace hanging in the air. Her brother came first, however. "Jack-Jack, where are you? I need you to come out."

She walked first to the pool wanting to ensure that her youngest sibling hadn't decided to take a swim and nearly drown, despite knowing how strangely intelligent he was; thankfully he was neither in the pool or anywhere around it.

The teen moved her head to view the other side of the yard, where the picnic sitting area and barbecue rested. And write there at the small round table with an umbrella set up in the middle was where she spotted Jack-Jack. He was right out in the open! How could she have missed spotting him from the sliding door?

"There you are." She sighed with relief and quickly walked over to him.

With a quick motion of her hands and a familiarity in dealing with upset younger brother's, Violet swiftly and expertly managed to grab a firm hold around Jack-Jack and walked him over to the bench on the farthest right of the picnic area.

The quick movements startled the baby temporarily, not fully registering what happened until a moment after; wide watery eyes staring straight in front of him.

Jack-Jack then stuffed his nose into his sister's shirt, grabbing fistfuls of the material with his eyes squeezed shut. If he couldn't see what was around him then surely what was around couldn't see him.

Violet, in response, enveloped him into a firm hug and began to rock him back and forth. She had seen her mother do so many times before.

Jack-Jack hiccuped and sniffled, not yet ready to face the world and only simply wanted to be held in his sister's arms. After a while his slight whimpers subsided and he breathed deeply, happy to just simply cuddle into his wonderful sibling's arms.

"Feeling better, Jack-Jack?" Violet didn't expect an answer and leaned her head at an angle, trying to get a better view of his partially hidden face. She decided it was probably time to bring him back inside, for the night air was getting rather nippy.

Jack-Jack, however, seemed to sense his sister's intentions and gave out an unhappy cry. He didn't want to go back to where all the yelling had been at, perfectly comfortable to stay outside within his warm sister's arms. He shook his head and gave her a watery-eyed pout.

"It's okay, Jack-Jack. They're done arguing and if they were to try again, I'll throw another frying pan at them. Okay? But we do need to go back inside." Violet sighed and ran drew some invisible circles on his back with her hand, in comforting patterns.

The baby didn't entirely understand what his sister was going on about but trusted her anyways. Instead of worrying, something hard to do within the embrace of a loved one, he softly grabbed her cheeks and gave her a kiss on her cheek. It was a slobbery baby one, but Violet didn't mind and she giggled.

Jack-Jack then decided to wrap his arms around her neck and burrow into her long raven hair. The smell of the strands were soothing, reminding him of bubble baths with mom, no longer concerned when his sister finally stood up and made her way into the house that they now called home.

After struggling for a bit with the sliding glass door, Violet made it a point to glare warningly at her family as she walked her baby brother out of their sight and up the stairs to the bedrooms; more specifically her own. It was much easier for her to open and close her own room's door and could feel herself relax when she heard the click.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, huh?" After a pause, when Violet expected a squeal or some baby-babble, she blinked and turned her head to see why her brother had not reacted. A small smile graced her lips at what she saw.

Jack-Jack, with his mouth slightly ajar, was now soundly asleep with his head on her shoulder. The fighting and scare he endured had tuckered him out; of which Violet was rather thankful. She knew how trying it was to get her baby brother to sleep, especially with his many recently found abilities.

A yawn escaped her lips and the teen found herself without a thought of changing into proper nightwear and barely remembering to take off her hairband, crawling into her bed with her brother still firmly in her arms.

Before allowing herself to drift off into wonderful slumber, Violet's sleepy mind recalled a memory from months before. A rather silly memory that no longer held the fright from when it did happen.

_One Sunday afternoon, Jack-Jack had been sitting within her very room, not too far behind her, as she was sitting on the ground and working on some paper-crafts. Violet had been asked by her parents to keep an eye on her youngest brother, while they took Dash to an open house for his school._

_Jack-Jack, behind her, had been having trouble with a couple toys, that were supposedly to snap together and make an even better toy! He pouted when he couldn't figure it out and instead got distracted by his sister's beautiful hair. He had always loved to tug at them when he was even younger but had unfortunately found how much it hurt her. _

_Then he got distracted, as all babies did, when movement from himself caused the light shining from the window to cause something to twinkle from beside his sister's side. He had seen the interesting item be used by his own sister only moments before and had wanted to try them himself. So he crawled, with his two toys firmly in hand, rather quickly up to her back and grabbed a hold of it._

_Violet, quite unaware, had just followed the next instructions on the manual of her latest project and was in need of her trusty scissors to cut off another shape. Reaching for the object in mind, her breath hitched when her hand only met hardwood and turned her head to look for them. Maybe she had accidentally placed them somewhere else?_

Snip!

_She gasped and twisted around to look behind her and nearly screamed when she saw the normally useful item now dangerously within her baby brother's grasp. _

"_Jack-Jack, no! What are you doing?!" Thankfully the baby had already set aside the sharp scissors onto the floor, no longer finding use in them and she was able to snatch them quickly and place them high up where she knew he couldn't reach. She and her family hadn't yet known of his power's yet and didn't realize that they were still a potential hazard, even on her dresser._

_The baby, hearing her cry, was startled out of his own personal project, that included using the hair that he had cut from her long strands and trying to use them to connect his toys. He was startled when he was plucked from the ground and moved onto her bed in her lap, where his sister held him as he squealed and giggled at her irritated face. _

_Violet sighed and just listened to her brother laugh as she stared forlornly at her mirror across the room and at her now ruined hair._

The memory faded from Violet's mind and both siblings cuddled endearingly into each other under the covers, knowing that the next day would soon be filled with apologies and a less stressful family bonding.

* * *

**A/N: **As requested! Sorry for taking so long… ha. Lost my internet connection for a month and then got food poisoning which totally through off my interest to do _anything_ that I didn't have to. I apologize, sincerely. There's no true excuse.


End file.
